The invention relates to ligating clips and, more particularly, to a structure and method for more securely and safely applying same.
Ligating clips are in wide use in the surgical field. Such clips are conventionally used for clamping tissues as needed during various procedures. A basic conventional ligating clip C is illustrated in FIG. 1, and is a simple U or V-shaped structure clamped onto tissue T so as to ligate same.
In application, a pliers or other device is typically used to apply force as shown by the arrows in FIG. 1 so as to deform or crimp the clip around the tissue as desired. During such application, as is readily apparent from FIG. 1, the clip closing force is directed at components of the clip which are themselves in direct contact with the tissue. Thus, the greater force applied to the clip, the greater will be the force transmitted to the tissue, and application of too great of a force can cause damage to the tissue.
Clearly, the need remains for a simple and effective clip which can reliably and securely be applied to tissue for safe and effective clamping or ligation of same.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a clip which is safe in application.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip which is readily manipulated and positioned for use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a clip which is simple and efficient in manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for applying clips which is safe and effective.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clip and method whereby a smaller diameter device can advantageously be used to apply the clip.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.